


Choices we made

by Sarabeckle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, post 5x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabeckle/pseuds/Sarabeckle
Summary: An AU where Alex decided to use the Claymroe satellite instead of turning the inhibitors off; killing Lena, and breaking Kara's heart. And then the crisis happen and they all have a re-do.orthe one where Kara loses Lena and found her again.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 45
Kudos: 357





	1. Claymore

The whole DEO stood still awaiting for the next order of Director Danvers. Brainy's voice breaking the silence "3, 2, Director the inhibitors or Claymore?" Before Brainy can even end his countdown, All attention is again focused towards Alex. 

"deploy Claymore" It took Brainy a moment to do the order. As he press the button, he turned to the large screen infront of him. As the screen display the Bunker in Mt. Norquay being bombed by the satellite, with Tears begging to fall, Brainy watched as everything in Lex's old bunker was destroyed. 

Once the bombing is over, he looked at Alex who is now beside him "It had to be done"she said in a whisper. 

"There are other ways Alex"He replied defyingly 

"It's her or the world Brainy!" she shouted, taking everyone by surprise "Who knows what else she'll do if we choose to let her live? how many will suffer once she lose her mind?" Alex cannot let another Luthor loose, even if it's Lena. to many people and aliens died in their hands and she'll do everything to stop them- even if it means permenantly terminating Lena. 

"And what about supergirl?" The moment Brainy's question sink in to her, she knew she screwed up. Kara, ofcourse her sweet sister, how would she react? the last time they spoke the Super wanted to do everything to save Lena, and now the chances that Lena survived it is less than 10%. 

"I know the consequences and I am w-" Alex didn't get to finish her sentence when everyone faced balcony after hearing someone land- Supergirl and Jonn. 

Supergirl walk towards everyone with a smile on her face, but the moment she saw how troubled Alex looked she panicked and superspeed to her sister's side "Alex what happened? we did it right? I know Rama khan escaped but-" 

"I'm sorry. I had to do it" Alex said, trying her best to say it without her voice breaking. She saw the confusion on Kara's eyes, and saw it turn to devastation the moment her eyes traveled to the screen. 

"No" Kara said with tears in her eyes "Lena" 

"Super-" Jonn didn't have the chance to even comfort the super when she zoomed out of the DEO to go to Mt. Norquay. 

~ ~ ~

What all Kara saw was destruction. the once hiden bunker, now seen and destroyed. "No no no" she cried, using her X-ray vision she fly over the wreckage in hopes of finding where Lena is. But it wasn't working. the whole Bunker is made of Lead, making it impossible to see much under it. 

Kara stopped flying and closed her eyes, concentrating into hearing Lena's heartbeat. for a moment she's afraid that she wouldn't hear anything, but then a low sounding heartbeat caught her attention and flew towards it. 

One by one she lifted heavy concrete until she saw an entrace. Going towards it, and into a hallway, the sound of heartbeat became louder- yet still isn't loud enough. "Hope?" she heard someone say. Walking towards the voice she saw Lena laying under a huge block of concrete, covering her from the chest and below. 

"Yes ms. Luthor?" someone replied, she recognized that voice- Eve. She's sitting beside Lena holding her hand. _what the hell is going on? Is Hope a secret code or something?_

"You know what to do?" kara saw Eve, who's back is facing her nod at Lena's question. "Good" 

As she walked towards the line of sight of the two, she noticed the ravenette shallow bretahing No, Lena and so she run to Lena's side. "Supergirl?" Eve shockingly said but Kara didn't mind it, all her attention now lay on her bestfriend who can't even keep her eyes open properly. 

"you here to make sure I'm dead?" Lena said breathless, which Kara immediately shook her head no to. 

She kneeled beside the ravenette and put her hand on Lena's head, combing her hair away from her face "I'm here to get you out of here. please hold on Lena" she stood up and lifted the concrete, but she immediately paused when Eve shouted at her to stop. 

"A steal went through her lung Supergirl, it's in the concrete below her. Lifting that one will remove the pressure that keeps her alive." Eve explained. Kara slowly lower the concrete, when she heard and saw Lena cough out blood. 

She again kneeled beside Lena, tears falling now from her eyes "No please you can't die" she begged the ravenette who smiled sadly. 

"Trojan" The moment the super heard that she knew Lena was talking about the virus Alex used to infiltrate the bunker when she messaged Lena earlier that day. 

"I didn't know she'll use me to get to you Lena. believe me i didn't know" she said crying as her hand keep stroking Lena's hair. 

"You know" the Ravenette's breathing seems more difficult by the minute "I loved you" Kara felt like her eyebrows reach sky high in her surprised. her Blue eyes stared at green ones thats filled with sadness "but you broke me" Lena said as a drop of tear travels her cheek. "You made me the best version of myself, and also the worst" she cough, blood making her lips redder. 

"I'm so sorry Lena"Kara cried so hard that even she was having difficulty breathing. "I'm sorry my selfishness brought us here. but none of it is fake Lena. I really care for you " she said as her hand travels to Lena's. 

Lena stared at her, for a moment Kara saw pity, and love in her eyes but then it changed. She saw it Lena didn't believe her. A sad smile appeared on the CEO's face "A Luthor and Super doesn't mix well does it?" she coughs violently, her breathing even shallower than before. Kara saw how hard Lena fights consciousness "Let me first to congratulate you supergirl" the ravenette said slowly, as she wills her body to stay awake "you finally killed a Luthor" she ended with a smirk, that disappeared as she give in to unconsciousness. 

"Lena?" Kara held her cheek, lightly shaking it to keep the ravenette awake- but it didn't work. She's not waking up. _No I can't Lose you_ Kara said to herself trying to stop herself from panicking. And then an idea entered her mind. she faced Eve with a determined look on her face "I'm gonna lift this concrete up and you need to put pressure on her wound." 

"Lifting that up will kill her Supergirl. She'll bleed to death" 

"Not if can fly fast enough" she said determined. she slowly lifted a side of Lena to see where the metal that pierced through her is. when she found it she used her laser vision to cut it lose from the concrete it's attached to. "now in my count press on her wound" 

As her countdown ended, Eve did as told, and once she told her to let go, she carried Lena and flew her away from the bunker and towards the DEO. Never had she flew that fast before, never had she feel the pressure of not making it in time. 

She lost so much in her life, but now thinking that Lena will soon add to that list if she didn't make it in time hurts her more than she can ever imagine. she broke the sound barrier, not minding the damage it may cause to the buildings near her. 

In all her rush, the sound of Lena's heartbeat is what keeps her sane. The heartbeat that keeps on slowing down every second she spend flying. "We're almost there Lena. Hold on" she saw the DEO ahead of her _finally I'm gonna make it._

As she land in the middle of the government facility she called for help. People started moving and running around to prepare the medbay and to get a stretcher. In the midst of the chaos Kara looked at Lena when she heard a change in her heartbeat- she's awake. There she saw the world in Lena's beautiful green eyes, a small smile adorn her lips. "Hold on okay?" 

"Kara" if not for her superhearing she wouldn't hear Lena saying her name. She said it with so much love that Kara can't help but smile. The moment didn't last long, as Lena closed her eyes, her smile disappeared, and her heart stopped beating. 

"No Lena don't" Kara said panicking, she felt the whole world stop. her knees went weak and the next thing she knew she's on the ground cradling Lena's body as she tries to wake her up over and over again. "Please stay with me Lena Please" she cried, as she continues to shake her awake. but when her efforts won't and didn't work, she kissed her in the forehead whilst crying her heart out. "Please come back to me. Come back" she said her lips not leaving Lena's forehead. 

She keeps repeating it like a mantra, wishing that it's enough to pull Lena back to her- but it didn't. 

Kara just hugged Lena, on the floor in the middle of the DEO not caring who sees her breakdown. The only time she looked up was when she saw Brainy infront of them. He kneeled infront of them "I can't hear her heartbeat anymore" and that's when Kara just lost it all together. Her cries for Lena is enough to silence the whole agency. To make a hundred people see her broken heart. To make Jonn cry. To make Alex froze. 

Alex was left standing by the control center, staring at her sister and the CEO. she didn't know what to do or how to approach the super. Never had she imagined seeing her sister cry in the middle of the DEO craddling Lena's dead body. This morning they were all together around the round table, and now Lena's gone, Kara's a mess and _It's all my fault_ Alex thought. 

She willed herself to approach the super, but the moment Kara's eye met hers she froze yet again. Her face harden, and the anger in Kara eyes was all she sees, "Don't you dare" she heard the blonde said with disgust making her took a step back. 

Supergirl turned to look at Lena and Alex saw her soften. Her aura filled with love, regret and longing. _If killing Astra didn't took her away, taking Lena away might do so._ She thought with tears in her eyes, that fall the moment she felt Jonn's hand on her shoulder. 


	2. Cisco

Few Days after losing Lena, the crisis ensues. Kara became the paragon of hope, which she really didn't know how to be since she felt like everything is gone even before Earth-1 was destroyed. And then they restart the universe and everything is back. although she's not sure if everyone she loves is back- _is Lena back as well?_

the moment she woke up, she saw Alex. Everything in her head is in chaos, she doesn't remember much of this timeline, all she can remember is from the original timeline wherein she lost everyone. After almost frying Alex with her laser vision, she answered a call from Nia telling her she's needed in a press conference.

She did make it just in time, although never in her life did she thought that the one being given a Nobel Prize is Lex Luthor himself. _What the hell is this universe?_

To make things worse she found out that the DEO is a subsidary of Luthor Corp. _So there never been L-corp. Lena never became a CEO_ She thought. Where is Lena? probably in Luthor corp.

"He's the boss! He's your number one supporter well I mean besides Lillian" Kara looked at her sister crazily. _Okay this is some weird dream? I' m dreaming! there's no way Lillian and Lex supports me._ "What has gotten into you?" Alex asked as she walked away towards the control room of the DEO.

"Wait did you just said boss?" she shouted back. She was just about to chasae after her sister when she heard a commotion by the pier and flew away. That's when things got weirder- The flash is here. That's how they knew that their Earth has fused together, that all of them now belongs to the same earth- Earth Prime.

When she went home that night, she invited her sister over along with Jonn. The moment the two entered her loft, she told Alex about what happened, them restarting the universe, them losing everyone. Alex gave Jonn her permission to restore her memories, but before Jonn touched her forehead Kara asked "I don't know if you'll remember this timeline clearly after restoring your memories so I need to ask you this, Do you know where Lena is?"

"Lena?" Alex asked in return.

Confused, Kara tilted her head slightly "Yeah. Lena Luthor, Lex's sister, Billionaire, Heiress? Scientist? smartest woman we know"

"Kara Lex doesn't have a sister. He's an only child" _What in the world is happening? does restarting the universe means Lena gets erased from the timeline? Oh Rao, Please let it not be true_ Alex saw the panic in Kara's face so she faced Jonn who looked shocked with her revalation "What's going on?" he asked both of them. The Martian then restored Alex's memories, it took moments before the short haired woman figured out what the two was so shocked about. "Shit"

"Alex please tell me your kidding?" Kara said her eyes full of fear.

Alex shook her head "In this timeline Lex Luthor is an only child. The world never knew Lena Luthor."

"what do you mean? that when we restart the universe we erased her existence? That killing her in another timeline isn't enough that I didn't even let her live a single second in this new one?" The super responded angry, confused and afraid all together.

Alex can't help but feel guilty, remembering the last memories she has of Lena, the anger Kara has vocally showed her the moment she tried to separate her from the Luthor's dead body. Remembering the Crisis, she knew she made the wrong decision, because billions of people died from earth 38 becasue they cannot create a transmatter portal large enough for everyone- only Lena can.

She remembered the guilt she has when they arrived on earth 1, knowing that she survived and billions of people didn't, all because she choose not to trust her friend. She knew for a fact that Lena can do it,she believed she can. Her last moments on Earth 1 was spent crying in Kelly's arms as she blamed herself for Lena's death, she knew even Brainy blames her and most especially Kara; she can see it in their eyes.

Noticing the inner turmoil of the sisters Jonn decided to speak, "Kara calm down. Its possible that she's alive? that maybe she wasn't adopted by the Luthors" At this, the super's attention was caught. "I know a way to figure it out"

~~~

Finding Lena hasn't been easy. Jonn asked for Cisco's help, being a tech genius he is. But sadly there's no Lena Luthor in any data base, nor a illegitimate child of Lionel's. Kara never found out about Lena's mother's surname, the only thing she knew is that Lena spent her childhood in Ireland. No one even have a photo of Lena, making facial recognition harder than they thought without any to compare it with.

There was a time that everything took a toll on the blonde super. The fact that she now works under Lex, who she now knew remember nothing from the other timeline. _Thank Rao we stopped him from being a paragon. Who knows what will happen if he succeded into being one_ plus the super heroing she does, the deadlines she have to achieve because Andrea Rojas decided that she wanted to give her as many articles as she can manage, and then there's William who wouldn't stop pestering her. Lastly, they can't just seem to find Lena.

A part of her thinks that maybe she just doesn't exist anymore. To be honest Kara new that adds to her stress the most, the thought of never finding her, of not having a chance to say her peace and get to know the new version of Lena Kieran Luthor.

There came point that Alex told her to take a breath and just forget everything even just for a weekend "How am I supposed to calm down Alex? With everything that's going on, with work, with super missions, with that William getting on my nerves? And then we can't seem to find a lead towards Lena! So tell me Alex how am i supposed to calm down!?" she said Angrily as she kept phasing around.

"Okay tell me what has gotten you so worked up?"

Kara took a deep breath and sat at her sofa "So you remember William asked me on a date and I said no? He had the chance to talk to supergirl yesterday while I was trying to save Andrea and then he said that Kara just made him feel something else or something like that. So when I came back at Catco as Kara, he asked me again and I said yes."

"Is the date that horrible?" Alex asked putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

She shook her head "It was okay actually. He was nice and respectful. He does this sweet things that would make any woman feel special. You know, he knew my coffee order, my favorite food, he just pays attention" When Alex asked her what's wrong with that, she took another deep breath "He told me he likes me, love me even. He said that I was one of a kind and that any man would be lucky if I choose them. That I deserve someone who will know what I need, be there when everything is failling apart, embrace me when the world is ending, be my best friend and love me unconditionally. he wanted to be those things for me" She looked at her sister with tears in her eyes "But the problem is I already have that. Or Had. Lena was all of that for me Alex, and I didn't even knew it when I had it."

"Oh Kara" Alex hugged her sister tightly as the blonde begun to cry.

"I never said that I love her back Alex. I never said it because I didn't even admit it to myself until she's gone. Until her heart stopped beating." she sunk deeper in her sister's embrace as she cried even more "All those time that we spend trapped in that timeless place, and even upto now in my dreams, I kept imaginaning that I was hearing her heartbeat and then suddenly it will stop. She'd be gone again."

Alex kissed her forehead "I'm so sorry that because of me you're hurting like this" she's crynig as well, the guilt and regret slipping out of her "I'm sorry that I chose to not believe in your belief towards her and ordering claymore. I'm sorry that you lose your love one because of me."

"I already forgave you. It's just... it hurts. It scares me so much that everyday that we don't find her, it makes her existence less true. That all Lena's a part of is my past. I just want to see her again" Alex didn't know how to respond to that, so she let the silence enguld them until both of them feel asleep hugging each other.

It took them weeks before Cisco got a hit. As Kara, Alex and Jonn circled him facing the huge monitor in star labs, he showed them a picture of a birth certificate of someone named Helena Kieran O'Halloran. "Is this her?" Alex questioned.

Cisco then displayed a picture of O'Halloran and that's when Kara gasp. "It's her. She's here. She's alive" with tears pooling in her eyes she turned to Cisco "How did you find her?"

"well you said something about her coming from Ireland, then I filter everything with what I know, her name, Ireland, her age, and some physical characteristics; and voila! I found her! Turns out she's a well known business woman in the UK, one of the richest in the country I might add."

"She's smart and a very good business woman so... it's not really surpising" Alex responded. She saw how Kara stared at Earth Prime's Lena, like she can't believe that Lena is truly alive. What's truly in her mind no one knows.

"So I searched her more, turns out she was born in Clifden County Galway Ireland. Obtained her Business degree at Trinity Business school in Dublin, started her first business at the capital with Helena Bertinelli and Samantha Arias." Alex looked at Jonn at the mention of Sam's name.

As Kara stared in her face, she shut herself from hearing the conversation going around her. All she can see is Lena. All she can do is observe her face, the way how young and bright this version of Lena was. Her smiled is genuine, not the fake board room smile she always makes. Lena O' Halloran looks like she doesn't carry the world on her shoulders unlike Lena Luthor. _I can't believe I found you. II was right to never lose hope that I will always find you Lena. In this lifetime or the next._

The super's attention was caught by what Cisco said next "Turns out she wasn't adopted at all. She lived with her Birth mother Zara O' Halloran." _Lena never got adopted becasue her mother never died. She had the life she deserved , she lived a life away from the Luthors. The Crisis brought something good in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating soon. for those who didn't like that Kara already forgave her sister, don't worry Alex's decision will bite her in the a**


	3. Lunch

Kara was having quite a day, she didn't know if Andrea hates her or what, but she'd given her more articles to work with. She's been running around the city the whole day following leads and going into interviews. It was about lunch when she found herself in the middle of a five star restaurant in one of the most famous hotels in the city, to meet with her former boss, Cat Grant.

They were talking about the lastest happenings in Catco and Cat's new job when a ravenette woman caught Kara's attention. The woman's back against her, walking towards the exit of the restaurant. "Lena?" She whispered.

Cat noticed that her ex-asistant's focus was caught of who knows what, put down her drink and leaned forward "So who's Lena?" she asked.

The blonde's attention immediately went to Cat, her mouth wide open "Uhm, a friend?" she responded, and then proceded to take a sip of her water.

"Are you not sure kiera?" The media mogul studied Kara carefully, "Is this a _Super_ secret?"

At this kara almost spit the water that she just took, she gulp it forcefully and stared with the widest eyes Cat had seen on her "You knew?!" she whispered shout at her former boss. "How?!"

"Seeing that you don't know that I knew, my guess is your memories from this timeline has yet to return" all the respond that Cat recieved is Kara's stare so she continued "For your information, it was you who told me. It was when that electric bitch is coming for my head but that's for another day. So Lena? who is she?" Kara was just about to open her mouth when Cat raised a finger towards her "Don't you dare deny that she's just your friend because I know for a fact that she's someone of importance to you. I can see it in your eyes Kara Zor-El. So spill"

Kara exhaled, accepting her defeat _Why does she always have to be so smart and attentive?_ she looked straight in her eyes and responded "we might need some more food, this is gonna be a long lunch" she told her everything about the feud between the Luthors and the Supers. How Lillian Luthor is connected to Cadmus, and how their tarnished name made it difficult for Lena, the now unknown daughter of the Luthors. And then she told her how she and Lena became friends, how she lied and how Lena responded to the reveal.

"She bought Catco for you?" the blonde nodded "And she killed the man who she thinks was the one that got away inorder to save you? " she nodded again "she betrayed her mother, and kill her brother for you?" she nodded "She filled your office with flowers? like the whole room?" nod once more "And you didn't think anything of it?" Kara shook her head No, "What's wrong with you!?" Cat almost shouted "that was so gay and you think nothing of it?"

"I can be oblivious sometimes!" the super responded making Cat snort.

"Kiera be kind to yourself and stop lying. you are oblivious, you didn't even see how Winn is fawning over you for years." she took a sip of her champange and observed the younger woman "What happen between you two?"

"Me and winn?" she asked, but judging by Cat's face she wasn't talking about Winn "Oh she uhm... she died. after the reveal, she went develope this project that stops peopel from hurting each other, but it takes their freewill. We needed to stop her, Alex used me to infiltrate Lena's system and then she launched a satelite, when I found out I tried saving her, I almost thought that I will, then she died in my arms." she cannot look into Cat's eyes, afraid that she'd cry in the middle of such a public place and embrassed her mentor. "Before she died, she told me she loved me"

"Did you say it back?" Kara looked at her tearfully. That's all the answer Cat needed, and then she held her hand.

"I didn't even realized I was in love with her until I thought that I was too late to get help. I looked at her eyes, as she said my name. it's like everything is whole when she's there, everything makes sense. And then she closed her eyes and her heart stopped. I tried so hard to wake her up even though it's been minutes ater her heart stopped." Kara wiped the tears that slipped "I was so angry with Alex, for what she'd done. For what I lost"

"have you forgiven her?" Kara nodded.

"I think so, yes" Cat was supposed to say something when her phone started ringing. She excused herself to answer it, giving Kara the time to compose herself. When Cat came back, she told the super that her son needed her somewhere else. Kara being so understanding, let her go with a promise that they'll talk again soon.

~~~

she was sleeping her headache off when the door open and someone shouted "Wake up you sloth!". she groaned shielding her eyes from the light entering her room as her trespasser widely opened the curtains.

"this is all your fault you know!"she said putting a pillow above her head.

She heard the woman laugh and jump on her bed "didn't I tell you that we're having some fun before work" she felt her snuggle beside her, removing the pillow she's holding above her head. "admit it, last night is like top 2 at most"

"2? what the hell is the 1st? I never been this hangover, I never felt this sore, and I threw up four times already. your fault you idiot" she said trying to bury herself under the covers.

"top 1 is my birthday party. That's the wildest party we've been to. We got high you got pregnant so definitely top 1" she said laughing. The brunette faced the other woman and slowly opening her eyes. Her bestfriend staring at her, she observed her appearance with her Raven hair on a half up half down do, she's wearing her favorite midnight blue floral smock dress making her look like the goddess she is.

"what's the reason for that attire?" she said tiredly.

"I have a full day plan but sadly my bestfriend won't get off the bed" She responded poking Sam's side "C'mon Sam, get up we're wasting precious leisure time here" she smack her butt and got up from the bed and started preparing tea for the two of them.

"Lena what the hell are you planning? please tell me it's not another club hopping because I'm exhausted"

Sam raised her head when she heard the door open once again "who called a family meeting?" she said addressing the person who entered her suite. The woman is wearing a red wrap dress with her brunette hair curled to perfection "You're dressed up too? What are you both planning?"

"Good morning to you too Arias" she smiled as she throw her handbag in the bed "We're going enjoying this day before work starts tomorrow. So get up and fix yourself." Again, Sam groaned and got out of bed.

"Ellie got those biscuits?" Helena walked towards her friend and handed over the biscuits she bought. "Thanks, the pastry shop below ran out glad you found this"

"Anything for you" Helena responded with a sweet smile on her face "As long as I don't get to wake up Sammy here" the brunnette said slapping Sam's ass.

"Stop it! what's with you two and my ass" the tanned woman said rubbing a hand in her butt, due to Helena's hard slap.

"well we think that if we slap it hard enough it'll grow and be more obvious" Lena said laughing, Ellie joining her.

"Fuck you both" Sam shouted as she enter the bathroom.

Ellie prepared the table provided in the balcony for their late lunch. As she did, Lena recieved the room service she ordered before waking up Sam. "So did Zara called you already?" she asked the Ravenette as she stepped inside the room once again.

"Oh she did, twice this morning. I think my mother has separation anxiety" Lena responded with a small laugh. She placed the teas and the biscuits in the middle, while Ellie placed their lunch in each of their placemats.

As they both take their seats and wait for Sam, Ellie smiled "I miss Zara to be honest. She's more of a mother to me than my own" Lena smiled because truly her mother is a very lovable woman "So how's the preparation going for your yearly vacation?"

Lena paused sipping her tea to answer "Well everything is doing fine. I've got you and Sam to cover most of it when it comes to business, Mom surely prepared for everything else as always. It'll only be two weeks so don't miss too much" she said smirking.

"ugh can you come back earlier? Sam's a partypooper!" faking her disgust, and then a towel hit her face, as Sam enters the balcony."have I offended you Samantha?" she asked laughing.

"I am not a pooper, I'm just the responsible one"

"Says the one who took me drinking at 14" Lena said laughing at Sam's offended look "Okay mama bear let's eat" the three friends enjoyed their lunch, talking and kidding each other like how they normally would ever since their college years.

It's been months since they're been together like this, with Lena and Sam staying mainly in London where their headquarters is located and Helena spearheading their Star city branch; the women really treasure days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the new Lena? Lemme know!


	4. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a long one people!!

Alex was walking on her way home when she decided to stop over at Kelly's favorite french restaurant to order some dinner. She was waiting in line when her phone buzzed indicating a message from Brainy. It's been a month and a half since she've regain her memories of the other timeline, she admits that she gets confused at times which earth did some alien attacked and caused havoc.

"why can't I have a break?" She reacted after reading everything Brainy has sent. They still couldn't catch the vigilante that's been appearing all over the place. Lex Luthor wanted to know who they are and where they come from- Alien or not.

A few minutes after reading the message, Brainy called discussing the latest updates on the vigilante _Next time I'm gonna give team arrow a piece of my mind. this vigilantes make my job harder than it's supposed to be_ she thought as Brainy briefed her of their latest plan of action.

She was just listening to Brainy going over theories and ideas how they'll catch the vigilante when her eyes caught a familiar woman walking outside of the restaurant. Alex cannot mistake that back profile, "Brainy I'm gonna call you back" she ended the call immediately and ran outside trying to chase the woman.

Those long brunette hair, that stance, the walk, the color of her skin, it all screams Samantha Arias. She saw them crossing the street, she tried her best to catch up but the lights turned red and she was stuck on the other side. "Look here" she whispered over and over hoping that the woman would face her direction. She took a deep breath and shouted Sam's name. The woman turned around looking for the one who shouted her name, giving Alex a clear view of her face. Alex cannot believe it- It really is Sam. She's here in National city.

~~~

After a whole day of leisure, Lena spent the night at her hotel suite preparing for tomorrow's meeting. Sitting comfortably in her sofa, pillow on her lap with her laptop ontop, she reviewed the R &D's presentation. She was in the middle of checking the data when she heard her phone rang. Upon seeing who the caller is, a beautiful smile adored her face "Hello beauty", she said lovingly as she answer the phone.

_'Hey where are you?"_

Setting her things aside, she stood up and proceeded towards the small kitchen "I'm at the suite. We just arrived a few minutes ago." she said as she opened the fridge and fetch some water.

_'how was it? have you eaten anything yet? I know you. You always forget to eat something Babe'_

The line was filled with a sweet laugh from Lena, _Goodness this woman know me so well <?/I> She thought. "I was just preparing dinner for myself." when the woman on the other line asked her what is she making "Uhm a sandwich". _

The ravenette immediately heard a gasp on the other line _'I knew it! why do you keep starving yourself? Did someone say you don't look good or anything? tell me who is it? so that I can definitely say a piece of my mind and that is you are beautiful, inside and out._

"Mum" Lena responded laughing at her mother's antics. "No one body shamed me or anything. You made that clear after threatening that paparazzi. And I only forget to eat because I get-"

_'Invested in your work. I know. And because I'm the best I made the effort of ordering room service_ As if on cue, there was a knock on her door. Opening it she saw Sam and Helena holding bags of take out. _'took the liberty to ask the girls a small favor of buying dinner. I already paid for it'_

"What did you two ask in exchange?" the Ravenette asked her bestfriends with a straight face.

"Brunch" both said in chorus.

_'Babe would you put me on speaker?"_ Lena did, _'Hey girls! eat your dinner okay? don't starve yourself like Miss-Im-distracted-with-work over here. I'm gonna facetime you all later because someone here misses all of you so very very much. You got that?'_ As everyone agreed, Lena ended the call and they all entered the suite.

~~~

The day went fast for the reporter. When she started working on her articles, the sun was still up and now it's nearing 10 in the evening, and she's nowhere near the finish line. Kara was busy typing in her laptop when the door of her apartment suddenly burst open. _Rao I need to learn to use my super hearing and focus at the same time._ Alex came rushing over where she was sat in the sofa, the director trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on with you?" she said nonchalanly continuing to type on her laptop.

"I have something important to say" Alex said, she knew everything is not yet back to normal, and that Kara said she forgave her; but the cold demeanor of her sister tells her they're far from okay. "I saw someone"

Kara looked at her "And this cannot be said over the phone?" she said with her crinkle present "Alex, I'm busy. Andrea has been flooding me with articles, that I think I made her angry somehow to make me suffe-"

"It was Sam!" kara didn't get to finish her sentence when Alex said those word.

"what?" the blonde asked confused.

"Sam. Samantha Arias. Reign. Prime Lena's bestfriend."

"Oh" _Sam. Samantha Arias. Earth Prime Lena's bestfriend. She's here in National city. If she's here does that mean?_ Kara shut her laptop and took a breath "Is she.. Is she with her?" Alex shook her head, knowing that she's referring to Lena.

She wanted to say Yes but she knew she cannot. Lena wasn't there, and maybe Sam was just visiting a family here in the city. She saw the disappointment on her sister's face, she wished she can make it all better. And that's when Alex had the crazy idea _'Don't worry Kara, tommorow i'll find her myself.'_

~~~

They are all seated around the dinning table discussing business in preparation for tomorrow's meeting with the head of Spheerical industries. "who would've thought we'd be here" Helena suddenly said as they all review the final part of the proposal.

Sam smiled at her "Yeah. who would've thought that L-corp would be such a success, that it'll be one of the leading companies in the world."

"Well we wouldn't be here without your investment Ellie, and Sam's hardwork" Lena added.

Ellie snorted "Please Lena stop being humble it doesn't suit you." Lena throw a crumpled paper to her bestfriend "L-corp wouldn't succeed without your brains and skills. Goodness, you have what? degrees in engineering, business and what physics?" Lena corrected her and said Quantum physics "okay smartass we got the point. You're a nerd. But to be honest, All I ever did was invest a few bucks, you and Sam did the hard work"

"You know I wouldn't be here without you guys. You gave me hope when my family turn their backs on me and Ruby. You gave me a job, then a family. so both of you, don't sell yourself short."

They kept reminiscing their journey ever since starting L-corp. From how Lena convinced Helena to invest in her company even though they're still studying in the university at the time; to employing Sam after giving birth to Ruby and being cast out by her family; they all became family as years passed and they trust each other like no other. Then their topics went from old memories to their dating lives, up to now they're still wondering who Ruby's father would've been- no one really remembers anything for that party.

They didn't know how long they've been talking about anything, but when they've return to business talk, Helena told them the benefits of partnering with Spheerical industries which is a well know medical company for their nanobot technologies.

Helena, being the CEO of Genetech, a family company she inherited after graduating, and that she later merged with L-corp; she proposed that teaming up with Spheerical industries in finding cures for incurable disease will be beneficial for their company, especially with the used of their nanobots, that L-corp techs can enhance and make accessible for a wider population. All they wanted to do was to make a change. That's why all of them are hoping that this partnership will start a new era in the medical field.

Hours later, silence filled the room as each woman deeply focused on their paperwork. It was only broken when the Lena's phone rang. "Oh it's them" she announced as she accepted the facetime request her mother sent. All of them transferring in the sofa, sitting closer to each other.

Everyone has a smile on their faces when Sam's adorable 7 years old daughter's face appeared on the screen "Hello baby! how are you?" the brunette asked.

_'Mama! Grama took me grocery shopping ealier'_ they all heard Ruby said in her cute irish accent.

Ellie asked her what she bought and Ruby answered it dutifully, detailing the brand and how many she bought, well Zara bought. Sam was glad that her princess is bonding with her Grandma Zara, at the same time she's thankful for Lena's mother that she's caring for her precious little one- because they're family. _'Grama promised that we'll go swimming and fishing tomorrow"_ Lena heard her mother say something from the background and Ruby pouted _'But only if you give your permission. Can I go mama?"_

Lena and Ellie stared at their friend, because seeing how Ruby pout and her puppy eyes on play, Sam will have a hard time saying no- as they all do. The mother thinking about the pros and cons of the trip, pursed her lips into a thin line and brows grow closer together. She can feel everyone's attention on her "Okay fine." she said giving up. Ruby shouted a big Yes on the other line, "But wait" she added shutting the kid immediately "You need to promise me that you'll listen and hold to Zara at all times. No running away okay? no playing without an adult present." Ruby nodded in aggreement "Okay. Have fun darling" the kid jumps in happiness, they all watch as the video started shaking heavily, indicating Ruby running with the phone. _'Grama! mama said yes!'_ they all noticed that she ran towards Zara whose by the background, was in the kitchen.

Zara's respond was happy and then she asked Ruby to seat in the chair and eat her dinner, all the while taking the phone and talking to her daughter and her friends. _' Darling can I speak with you privately?'_ Lena excused herself and proceeded to her bedroom.

Lena sat in her bed, and noticed how the smile on her mother's face disappeared. "ma, is there a problem?" she asked definitely worried. "are you in trouble there? at home?"

Zara smiled to her daughter. "Everything's fine here in Ireland darling. It's just, I have some news from your brother" _What in the world is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be busy with his job?_ Lena thought to herself. "He wanted you to meet him" This is nothing new, he always wanted to meet up with her when he has a chance, and Lena willingly drop anything she's doing to bond with him, as always. But now isn't the right time, this partnership is important for both their companies, and she's not going to screw this up for him. She needed this, they all do.

She took a deep breath and then she told her mother that she can't meet up right now. She's too busy with business that she can't fly to him to Metropolis. "Oh you don't need to go to Metropolis, His already there. At National City" _Well that's new._

"What? His finally done playing bros with Superman?" she said with mild mischief in her voice. She was even more suprised when her mother told her that he has business in National city making Lena wonder if there is something more than just a simple meet up. Basing on her mother's features, she knew she's hiding something "Mother what is it you're not telling me?"

Zara shook her head, "something happened back home. But I'm going to let your brother tell you all about it tomorrow, when you two meet"

"I'm sorry did you just said tomorrow?" with huge eyes she questioned her mother, who nodded in agreement "Mother how can I meet him? It'll be a busy day! can't he wait a day of two? I am a busy woman as well!" she opposed.

"Helena lower your voice. I am still your mother" the Ravenette said sorry immediately "This matter is of great importance, therefore you need to speak with your brother as soon as you're able. You will have dinner with your brother tomorrow at 8, at the Spiral if I'm correct." Lena was about to oppose again when Zara raised her pointer finger indicating her daughter not to speak "That's an order princess" her mother said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes your majesty" Lena replied accepting her defeat.

Meanwhile, Sam and Ellie continued to read their papers when the former caught the latter's attention. "So did the move gave you anything good?"

Ellie extend her neck, trying to see if Lena is still in her room. When he figured that the Ravenette wouldn't go out in a few she looked at Sam "Not at all. I miss her so much you know? I mean i tried, slept with some guys and girls, but she's still here" she said pointing at her chest. "Sam what will I do?" she added almost panicking.

"Really? not seeing her for 6 months straight didn't change anything?" Sam saw her friend shook her head, and then she just exhaled deeply "Ellie, you need to tell her!" she whisper shout to her friend "What do you want to wait until she found another? or on her wedding day?"

The panic in Ellie's eyes is the answer Sam needed to know that her suggestion is rejected. "Are you fucking insane? what do you want me to say? Hey Lena I love you since like we're in 10th grade and afterall this time I really don't know how to tell you that because I don't want to ruin our friendship because I'm totall sure that you don't feel the same?" Helena replied panicking. She again looked at Lena's bedroom door, checking if she went out or if it's open and she can hear everything.

Sam laughed at her friend "I knew it! you liked her ever since-" she then pause upon realising something "Oh my god! you're the one who sent those hate mails to me back in college?! You asked me to stay away from Lena!" Ellie's face redden with the revelation.

"Yes it was me! bullocks I was 17 by the time. Bit immature if you may" she said face palming herself. "But Sam I don't know what to do. I mean I dated this guy, Michael, a few weeks back but everything just feels wrong. It's like I wanted to go back to London to be with her, only her."

The other woman lightly hit Ellie's shoulder "Okay you fool. Don't need to rub it in that Lena is the only one you miss" the latter laughed and told her that she missed them too, Sam, Ruby, Zara; all of her family. "Have you ever thought about the future? with you not telling her?"

"I've thought about different scenarios that I told her and she felt the same" she imagined it before, Her and Lena, growing old together, raising their daughter- Bianca. _Goodness am I that gay that I even named our future/ imaginary child?_ But she can't let Sam know that. She'll only prove how whipped she is with the Ravenette. "But I rather not talk about it" she said to Sam, who didn't elaborate further more.

Their attention transferred to Lena's bedroom door once it creaked open "By your face looks like you have a problem?" Lena nodded at Ellie's question, and told them about her mother's plan for tomorrow evening; and that she's sorry that she have to cancel on their scheduled dinner date. Sam looked and watched Ellie's reaction towards the change in schedule. Lena may not see it, but Sam clearly did- disappointed. "That's fine we can reschedule it" Ellie said in response.

"But it's your birthday dinner!" Lena replied, almost whinning as she stood behind Ellie's sitting form and hugged her from behind. The latter told her that they can reschedule the day after, and that it's okay. They still have time.

~~~

Kara was at Catco, writing yet another article Andrea asked her to do. She was eating her lunch simultaneously, she can feel eyes watching her so she looked around looking who it is. turns out it was Nia, "yes?" She asked the woman standing a feet away. The blonde gulped her food, and smiled shyly towards Nia "is something wrong?"

Nia nodded and walked closer towards her "Uhm, Andrea is asking for you" she immediately groaned after hearing it "she says it's urgent". The blonde covered her food and stood up to proceed to the editor's office.

She knocked, and onced she was let in she immediately asked what is it her boss wants. "You clearly are in a hurry" the CEO said smirking.

"You did gave me a lot to work with" she responded, and immediately regret it "I'm sorry, a source pulled out and it's messing up my schedule, so I'm a bit stressed right now"

Andrea observed her for a while and stood up for her chair to fetch herself some water "Lex Luthor is having a presscon tomorrow afternoon at the Mescher, are you familiar with the hotel?" the blonde nodded "Good. You need to figure out what is the next big thing Luthorcorp has on its sleeve and get me an exclusive." Kara nodded yet again, and left once Andrea was done with her.

"Rao knows how much I hate this timeline" she said as she walks back to her table. She started doing backgrounds on Lex Luthor, all his business transaction that is public knowledge, she reminds herself to ask brainy about the hidden ones; Kara was just reading about Luthorcorp's records under Lex's supervision when she saw that Lex Luthor was recently seen with Morgan Edge, and the news of partnership on the horizon "that couldn't be good" she whispered to herself.

Kara made a note to herself, of all the things she wanted to ask Brainy to further research, when she heard the clicking of heels walking closer to her direction. _Lena?_ ofcourse it wasn't her. She's been stupid to think that it's her. All she saw is a blonde woman, wearing a tight green dress, with her hair on a half down and half up do.

The woman didn't notice her, Kara's table being near the windows, and far from the walkway. She didn't know what is it about that woman, but she looks like trouble. The blonde stranger proceeded to Andrea's office, "Gemma what a surprise! What brings you to Catco?" Kara overheard. realising that it's not right to eavesdrop, she stopped and proceeded to the elevator to research more on Lex and Morgan's relationship. But she just cannot stop thinking who that Gemma is.


End file.
